In the building industry it has been the common practice for many years to construct foundations, interior and exterior wall structures of concrete blocks arranged in rows and held together by mortar. Also, in many related building environments it is conventional to use a bonding medium, such as mortar, to hold together elements of structure, such as concrete blocks. In most cases, it is a time consuming process to manually apply the mortar or similar bonding agent to each row of concrete blocks or similar work surface by means of a trowel or similar hand implement. The conventional procedure is to scoop the mortar onto the working surface and then spread the mortar by hand using a hand implement. In addition to the time required this procedure is also wasteful. Mortar is lost as unequal amounts are applied indiscriminately and spread along the surface of the concrete blocks. This is often aggrivated by the worker's haste in manually applying the mortar in order to complete the job as soon as possible.
Thus, the need for a device to butter building structures such as concrete block in a more efficient and economical way with mortar or similar bonding material. A device which eliminates the problem of mortar waste and provides a quick and efficient manner of applying mortar to the concrete block arrangement or other building surface is certainly a desirable improvement. Naturally the automatic application device should be of low cost and easily manufactured, assembled and used. It should be usable in a quick and efficient manner to automatically apply mortar in controlled predetermined amounts to a chosen location on a work surface.